Relational databases of documents may be organized according to a weighted directed graph (i.e., weighted digraph) model where the most frequently accessed documents and/or the predictably most frequently accessed documents are characterized as nodes having weights higher than those nodes representing documents less frequently accessed and/or predictably less frequently accessed. Documents may be related by internally citing to one another and/or via a third or more documents and may be related by relational rules of the database within which they reside. The frequency of these cross-citations of documents and/or predictable frequency of cross-citations of documents may be represented by weighted links between the nodes. The weighted digraph may be represented for purposes of computer process as an adjacency matrix of documents comprising the state vector, where the nodal weights are expressed along the main diagonal of the adjacency matrix and the weighted links between pairs of nodes may be expressed via the off-diagonal terms of the adjacency matrix.